


Drawing For Love

by nobodys_pearl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, But aro ace Alix is my child now too, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I love Max and Kim oh my lord, Lila Rossi Protection Squad, M/M, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tomato child is still my favorite child, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodys_pearl/pseuds/nobodys_pearl
Summary: This is a fluff piece I wanted to do for Valentine's Day. My goal is to give you all a warm and fuzzy feeling! Enjoy!Max/Kim, Nathanael/Lila, and Alix and Jalil are my favorite drabbles :D





	

 

**Patience**

 

Sabrina slid into her seat beside Chloe, an excited grin on her face.

“Morning, Chloe.”

Chloe looked her desk mate up and down suspiciously, and noticed that she was holding something behind her back.

“What’s gotten you in such a good mood?”

Sabrina giggled and bounced a little in her seat. Chloe tried to hold back her smile – gosh she was adorable.

“Chloe, don’t you know what day it is?” Sabrina asked, her blue eyes shining.

“Um, Tuesday?” Chloe replied, looking at her nails in apparent boredom as she tried not to think too much about what was behind Sabrina’s back.

“Well, yes, that’s true.” Sabrina said, adjusting her glasses with her free hand. “But it’s also Valentine’s Day!”

Chloe rolled her eyes and sunk down in her seat. “Hooray.” She said, crossing her arms.

Sabrina’s eyes widened. “Do you not like Valentine’s Day?”

Chloe flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked out the window. She watched as a couple strolled down the street, hand in hand.

“I just don’t understand the hype.” She admitted, refusing to look at Sabrina. She could feel her gaze on her and it made her heart beat a little faster.

“Aw, Chloe.” Sabrina said, coming up behind her desk mate and wrapping her arms around her neck. Chloe could feel her soft hair on her cheek as she kept her eyes trained on the window. “But Valentine’s Day is about love and romance and flowers! Who couldn’t be excited about that?”

Chloe fought back the rising blush in her cheeks and struggled to break free of Sabrina’s embrace. “Love is fickle.” She declared, turning her ice blue eyes on Sabrina. “People say that they love each other, _convince_ themselves that they love each other, and then they leave like it didn’t even matter.” Chloe looked away, remembering the image of her Mom walking out of the house with a suitcase in her hand. Although it was eight years ago, she remembered it like it was yesterday. She would always remember it like it was yesterday. “People always leave, in the end.”

“I’ll never leave you, Chloe.” Sabrina said softly. Chloe snapped her gaze towards her.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Sabrina.” Chloe said with a sigh.

Sabrina pouted. “I mean it!” She declared, furrowing her brow. Chloe’s mouth opened slightly in shock as she saw the intensity in her desk mate’s eyes.

“I made these.” Sabrina said, putting two objects on their desk. They were key chains – one was red with black polka dots and had the name “Chloe” on it, and the other was black with green paw prints and had the name “Sabrina” on it. Each one had a single plastic key.

“This one is for you.” Sabrina said nervously, handing over the black and green keychain. “And this one is for me.” She explained, taking the red and black one gently in her hand.

“What are the keys for? What do they unlock?” Chloe asked, looking down at the gift in her hand. She admired the graceful curves in Sabrina’s name. When she looked up she saw that Sabrina was blushing.

“That’s up to you.” She said, looking away as she moved a lock of hair behind her ear. Then she looked back at Chloe and clenched her fists. “Just know that I’m holding on to my key forever.”

Chloe looked at her with wide eyes, too shocked to even hide the blush on her cheeks.

“You couldn’t get rid of me if you tried.” Sabrina added, crossing her arms.

Chloe stared at her for a moment, then her gaze softened. She held the keychain tightly in her fist. “I don’t think I ever will. Besides, what’s a Ladybug without her Chat Noir?” She pointed out with a smirk.

She watched as Sabrina’s smile widened, and couldn’t help but get a little lost in the sparkles in her eyes. Then she looked down and saw the Ladybug keychain held tightly in Sabrina’s fist, making out the first three letters of her name. The key dangled from it, swaying slowly back and forth.

Chloe knew what that key meant to her. It her own heart, and Sabrina held it in her hand, always.

“Daddy gave me a box of chocolates this morning, but I’ll never be able to finish them. Would you want to share?” Chloe asked, rummaging through her school bag.

Sabrina squealed a little in excitement and Chloe’s heart warmed. “Of course!”

Chloe found the heart shape box and placed it on the desk between them. She heard Sabrina giggle in excitement once she opened the lid and saw all of the assorted candies underneath.

“You pick first.” Chloe said. She watched Sabrina’s wide eyes scan over the box before carefully picking up round ball of dark chocolate.

“These are my favorite.” Sabrina said between chews.

‘I know.’ Chloe thought to herself, smiling as she watched Sabrina take another. Then she put the tag in her bag without her desk mate noticing.

The tag said, in Chloe’s loopy handwriting: To Sabrina, With Love.

 

 

**Appreciation**

 

“Hey girl.” Alya said, greeting Marinette as she hurried into the classroom. “I’m surprised you’re already here.”

“It’s two minutes before class starts.” Marinette said, a little out of breath as she went to sit down.

“Exactly.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and smiled. “Well I made sure to get here on time so I could give you this.” She said, sliding over a neat, white box.

Alya saw the bakery logo on the top. “Ooooo, how fancy.” She opened the lid and saw a perfect row of pink and red macaroons.

“It’s the first thing we shared, you know, the day we met.” Marinette explained, tugging nervously on one of her pig tails.

Alya’s eyes softened and she looked up at her friend. “I remember. They were delicious.”

Marinette smiled.

“I got you something too.” Alya said, presenting a box of her own.

Marinette wiggled in her seat and tore open the box. It was full of gorgeous pink fabric, new sewing needles, and a package of band aids.

“Alya.” Marinette whispered, running a gentle hand along the soft cloth.

“I knew you were already starting on some spring ideas, so I thought you’d need some new fabric.” Alya explained, giving Marinette a wink.

Marinette gave her a wide smile and tackled her in a hug. “You’re the best!”

Alya laughed, popping a macaroon in her mouth. “I know.”

“Seriously, I am so lucky to have you in my life, Alya.” Marinette said, her eyes bright as she pulled away from the hug to look at her best friend.

“Me too, girl.” Alya said, her eyes warm. “We’re still on for that sleepover tonight, right?”

“Of course! I rented the cheesiest romance movies, bought the popcorn, and Papa is making extra sweets.” Marinette listed, counting off her fingers.

“And I’ll make sure to bring the fuzzy blankets and my Mom’s special homemade mint chocolate chip ice cream.” Alya stated.

“And are you sure that Nino is okay with you coming over tonight?”

“We’re planning on having a picnic in the park in the afternoon, so it won’t conflict. Besides, he knows that I need some time with my best girl.”

“You two are adorable together!” Marinette sighed. “I’m so happy that I-uh, Ladybug put you two in that cage at the zoo!” She added, waving her arms a little.

“I am too.” Alya confessed, trying to hide her blush. Marinette gave her a knowing look and Alya shoved her playfully in return. Then they both began to laugh.

“Morning ladies.” Nino said as he and Adrien took their seats.

“Morning babe.” Alya said with a smirk. “Oh, and good morning Nino.”

Nino choked and Marinette giggled behind her hand. Even Adrien couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Alya, Marinette.” Adrien said with a smile, looking between his two friends.

“H-happy Valentine’s Day, A-adrien.” Marinette said quietly, blushing as she looked at the table.

“Happy Valentine’s Day sweetie.” Alya replied with an easy smile.

“So if you’re done flirting with my girlfriend,” Nino said, giving Adrien a pointed look, “I’d like to give her my Valentine’s Day present.” He gave Alya a small, plain-looking box.

“Hmmmm.” Alya mumbled, shaking it a little. Then she carefully opened the top. The moment she looked inside she gasped.

“What is it?” Marinette asked, leaning over to look in the box. Alya slowly pulled out a bracelet. A single Ladybug charm dangled from it, catching the light.

“This is beautiful.” Alya breathed, unable to pull her eyes away from it.

Nino rubbed the back of his neck. “I know how much you love Ladybug, and you always seem to like throwing yourself in the middle of danger, so it’s a lucky charm.” He laughed nervously. “Get it?”

Alya smiled and looked at Nino. “I love it. Thank you.” Then she pulled a medium sized package out of her school bag and handed it over to her boyfriend. “I’m worried that my gift will pale in comparison.” She admitted.

“Just being your boyfriend is a gift in itself.” Nino declared, opening the box.

Adrien whistled. “That was smooth.” Marinette giggled.

“Al.” Nino said, looking down at the box. “These are awesome!” He exclaimed, pulling out a brand new pair of royal blue headphones. “I thought these weren’t supposed to come out yet!”

“One of my latest ladyvlogs took place in front of Harry’s music store, and apparently he got a lot of business because of it. So he let me buy it half-price.” Alya explained, a look of pride in her eyes.

“It’s perfect, Alya.” He leaned over and gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

“Gross, PDA.” Adrien whined, trying to hold back his smile.

Alya rolled his eyes. “What about you, Agreste? Who’s _your_ Valentine?”

“Well, I wanted it to be Nino, I even got him that new Mecha Strike that came out, but he rejected my declaration of love.” Adrien admitted.

“Hey, and I got you that Ladybug sweatshirt you wanted, so we’re even.” Nino pointed out, putting an arm around Adrien’s shoulders.

Adrien sighed dramatically. “I suppose.”

“Ladybug sweatshirt?” Alya asked, raising her eyebrow.

Adrien laughed nervously and looked down at his shoes.

“Let’s just say that he’s a big fan. If he could pick his Valentine it’d probably be her.” Nino said, looking between Marinette and Alya.

“It’s not like that.” Adrien said, the blush rising in her cheeks. “I just really…appreciate her work.

Alya snorted. “As long as we’re clear that _I’m_ her number one fan.”

Adrien looked up at her and smirked. “Of course.” But there was the flash of a challenge in his eyes.

Then the bell rang and they took their seats, no one seeming to notice the furious blush on Marinette’s face as she hid behind her sketchbook.

 

 

**Devotion**

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Juleka!” Rose yelled, wrapping her arms around her science partner. Juleka gave her a small smile and took her seat at the lab table.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” She answered back.

“I have something for you.” Rose declared, rummaging through her bag to find a heart shaped card. “Here!” She said, presenting it to Juleka.

Juleka slowly took it in her hands, admiring the lace around the edges. “It’s purple.”

“Yes! I wanted to make it your favorite color!” Rose said excitedly, leaning over in her seat. Juleka noticed that she smelled like vanilla today.

“Awesome.” Juleka said with a smile.

“Open it! Open it!” Rose said, grabbing her partner’s arm in anticipation. Juleka laughed.

“Okay, okay.” She carefully undid the tape and lifted one side of the card. There was a message written in pink cursive.

Juleka cleared her throat, “ _To Juleka, the love of my life. I can’t wait to spend Valentine’s Day with you._ ” She smiled at the little drawing of the two of them holding hands.

She looked up and was about to thank Rose when she saw the nervous expression on her face.

“What is it?” Juleka asked, concern in her voice.

Rose looked down at her lap and began to fidget in her seat. “I mean it.” She said quietly.

“Mean what?”

“That you’re the love of my life.” Rose said with a smile, looking up at Juleka. Juleka stared at her for a moment, and then she began to laugh.

“What? Why are you laughing? Oh, I knew that that drawing was too cheesy!” Rose groaned, putting her head in her hands.

“Rose,” Juleka said, lifting up her chin until those big blue eyes were looking back. “We’ve been dating for eleven months. You give me ‘I love you’ texts every morning. My contact name in your phone is ‘The Love of My Life’ with a bunch of hearts. This isn’t exactly breaking news.”

Rose pouted and looked away, crossing her arms. “I was trying to be romantic.”

Juleka laughed again. “You are _very_ romantic. _I’m_ the terrible girlfriend. I don’t deserve you.”

“That’s not true.” Rose said firmly, taking Juleka’s hand in her own. “You deserve the world.”

Juleka smiled and gave her hand a squeeze, then she pulled out a pink package from her book bag. “Time to open my gift.”

“I thought we promised not to get each other gifts!” Rose exclaimed.

“No, we decided that you wouldn’t get me a gift since you get me gifts every day. It was my turn to be thoughtful.” Juleka said, placing the package in Rose’s hands. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 Rose sighed and smiled. “You’re impossible.” Then she gently undid the wrapping paper and held a delicate glass bottle in her hands. “What’s this?”

“Mrs. Mendeleiev helped me create a perfume in this lab.” Juleka explained. “I wanted to give you something unique, something that would remind you of us.”

Rose looked more closely at the bottle. “ _Rose Lavillant_.” She read.

“It’s one of a kind, just like you.” Juleka said. “Try it out.”

Rose bounced excitedly in her seat and sprayed some on her wrist. “It smells like, vanilla, and-and sandalwood.” She sniffed her wrist again. “Ooo, is that orchid?”

“And there’s just a hint of Rose.” Juleka said with a smile. Rose giggled.

“I love it. I’m going to wear it every day.” Rose declared, putting the bottle carefully in her bag.

“I love you, Rose.” Juleka said, taking her hand and gently rubbing her knuckles with her thumb.

“I love you too.” Rose echoed, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

Although their classmates had begun to file into the room, all Rose and Juleka saw were each other.

 

 

**Courage**

 

Max took a deep breath and looked at the sky. It was a deep blue today, and only a single cloud moved lazily in the distance.

“Hmmm, there was supposed to be a 78% chance of rain today.” Max mused. Then he looked over at Kim, who was doing laps around the track.

‘But I guess not everything is meant to be predicted.’ He thought to himself, swallowing hard.

It wasn’t like a video game, where progress was made sequentially and coding and numbers provided a logical structure. He couldn’t look up cheat codes or walkthroughs or replay the level if he ended up losing.

Having a crush on Kim wasn’t a video game, it was a nightmare.

It didn’t make sense. They had _nothing_ in common. They were _nothing_ alike. Kim used to have a crush on _Chloe_ of all people. And yet whenever he looked into those stormy gray eyes he couldn’t help but feel electricity under his skin.

Why was he programmed like this? Maybe there was a circuit loose? A frayed wire? A glitch in the system? But whenever he felt his heart skip a beat or his hands get sweaty, he knew there was no malfunction. He was simply human.

“Hey Max!” Kim called, waving his arm as he jogged up to his best friend. Max felt his knees shake a little as he waved nervously back.

‘You can do this. Just follow the steps.’ Max thought to himself, taking a deep breath and standing up straighter. “Hello Kim, lovely weather we’re having.” He mentally smacked himself on the forehead. ‘Lovely weather we’re having? He’s your _friend_ , Max. Get it together.’

Kim slowed down to stop in front of him. Max tried not to focus too much on the sweat on his brow, or the way the muscles in his arms flexed when he went to cross them over his chest. “Yeah, didn’t you say that it was going to rain?”

Max pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “According to my calculations, there was a very high probability. But I guess I was mistaken.”

Kim laughed and punched Max lightly on the arm. “Well that’s a first.” Max gave him a small smile in response.

“So, um,” Max began, his throat suddenly dry. “Do you…have any plans for Valentine’s Day?”

Kim scoffed and stretched his arms, the hem of his t-shirt lifting up to show a strip of flat stomach. Max tried not to stare. “After what happened last year with Chloe? I think I’ve written off Valentine’s Day forever.”

Max remembered when he first saw that Kim was akumatized. He remembered the way his heart clenched in pain. He should have been there for him. He had helped Kim with his plan to give Chloe that gift, so he felt like part of it was his fault.

“Right, about last year, I –”

“Don’t worry about it.” Kim said with an easy smile, raising up a hand to stop him. “I dodged a bullet anyway. Chloe is definitely not my type.” Max could almost swear that he saw a light blush on Kim’s cheeks, but he must have been imagining it.

“So you’re just going to do nothing today?” Max asked, looking into those gray eyes.

Kim shrugged and looked at the track field, shifting his weight on his other foot. “I guess not. I haven’t really thought about it.”

Max hesitated for a moment, and then he clenched his fists and lifted up his chin a little. “Well you have plans now.” He declared.

Kim shifted his gaze towards him, a slightly startled expression on his face. “Wha –”

“Valentine’s Day is meant to be celebrated, and I won’t let you be alone. So, so –” Max said, summoning up his courage. “ _I_ am going to be your Valentine!” He yelled, then he quickly closed his eyes and shrunk into himself.

‘Why did I say that? He’s going to hate me our friendship is over I won’t be able to talk to him again I –” Max panicked, then he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Really? You want to be my Valentine?” Kim said softly. Max opened his eyes and looked up at him. They were only a foot apart.

“Sorry It’s stupid I –” Max stumbled out. Then Kim moved to hold one of his hands gently in his own.

 “I wouldn’t want my Valentine to be anyone else.” Kim admitted, struggling to meet Max’s gaze.

Max’s eyes widened. “R-really?”

Kim looked at him and smiled. “Really. I was just afraid to ask you, you know, since it ended pretty badly for me last year.”

“ _You_ were going to ask _me_?” Max said, awe in his voice.

Kim simply nodded his head in response, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

“So I beat you to it.” Max said, a smile tugging at his lips. Then he began to laugh. “I was faster than you! For once it my life I was faster than Kim!” He yelled, his voice carrying around the entire field. He heard Nino begin to clap from the opposite side of the track.

Kim choked and straightened up, a slight pout on his face as he crossed his arms. “I wouldn’t go _that_ far.”

“Admit it. I beat you. Gosh, we should have made a bet.” Max said, bouncing on his feet.

Kim kept pouting, but then a wide grin spread across his face. “Then let’s make a _new_ bet.” He said. Then he bent down and whispered something in Max’s ear.

Max felt the heat rise all the way up to his ears and he swallowed hard. “I-I guess we’ll just have to see.”

“What, no calculations? No predictions?” Kim asked with a smug grin. Then it began to drizzle.

A wide grin spread across Max’s face. “I bet that it’ll be me.” He declared, then he grabbed the collar of Kim’s shirt and pulled him in for a short kiss. When he pulled away he saw the dazed expression on his best friend’s face.

“I guess you win then.” Kim said, running a hand through his hair as he looked at Max in surprise. They both heard Nino whoop in the distance and broke out into laughter.

“So where do you want to go?” Kim asked, resting his hands behind his head as they made their way back into the school.

“Anywhere but the zoo.” Max stated, shuddering. He looked over when he heard Kim’s laugh, and he felt a surge of affection. That familiar electricity.

“Agreed.”

 

 

**Honesty**

 

Nathanael walked into the classroom after lunch, and his eyes immediately fell on his desk mate. It looks like he wasn’t the only one who wanted to get there early.

“Hey, Lila.” Nathanael said in greeting, adjusting the strap on his bag.

“Hi.” Lila said curtly, looking out the window. Nathanael followed her gaze; it had just started to rain as he was making his way back into the school. He ran a hand through his damp hair and began to walk to his desk, Lila pretending not to notice him.

“I love the rain.” Nathanael said, moving to sit down. He saw Lila’s eyes flick towards him and away.

“It’s depressing.” She stated.

“I don’t think so. I think it’s beautiful.” Nathanael scooted his chair to face the window. “I mean, look at the windowsill. It’s like it’s covered in beads of glass. And the clouds, a mix of deep grays and pale sunlight. And the whole city looks glossy and new.” Nathanael grabbed his sketchbook and pencil, and began to draw. “Rain brings new beginnings, don’t you think?”

Lila looked at him for a moment, but then she raised her nose in the air. “No, it just makes this wet.” She declared.

Nathanael laughed and shook his head, his hair falling in his eyes. “I guess that’s true.”

The next moment was filled with the soft scratch of Nathanael’s pencil.

“What are you drawing?” Lila asked, curious eyes looking down at his sketchbook.

Nathanael looked up and smiled. “That couple over there, on the bench.” He said, pointing towards the window. Outside two people were sitting together under a large yellow umbrella.

Nathanael and Lila watched them for a minute.

“They look happy.” Lila said, a small smile on her lips. Nathanael looked at her.

“Well, it _is_ Valentine’s Day.” He said, then got back to his drawing. “It’s meant for romantic stuff like that, right?”

“It sounds like you’ve never really gotten into the Valentine’s Day spirit, have you?” Lila asked, a wry smile on her lips as she watched Nathanael draw.

“Haven’t found the right person to spend it with, I suppose.” Nathanael said with a shrug.

“I’ve never had a problem with that. I always have to fend off boys declaring their undying love for me this time of the year.” Lila said, looking back at the couple. Nathanael glanced at her and saw a tightness in her eyes. He had come to learn by now that that meant that she was lying.

Being her desk mate for the past couple of months made him notice a lot of things about her. She was distant, tempestuous, blunt, even downright prickly. But in those moments in between, in the moments when she thought no one was looking, she was gentle, she was pensive, she was lonely. Nathanael had come to learn that for all of the lies that came out of her mouth, none of it could compare to the lies she held in her eyes.

“Then I guess you don’t want my Valentine, then.” Nathanael said casually, looking back down at his sketchbook. He felt her eyes shift towards him.

“What?”

“Well, you must be sick of it. You’ve probably gotten tons of them already. Mine’s silly anyway.” Nathanael said, shrugging as he began to shade in the woman’s coat. He tried to keep his tone neutral, but he could feel his heart beat quicken. It was true, he _did_ make Lila a sort of Valentine. But he never planned on actually _giving_ it to her. Not after what happened with Marinette. His hands still twitched when he thought about his time as the Evillustrator.

“Nothing you make is ever silly.” Lila said. Nathanael looked up at her in shock, and saw the light blush on her cheeks. “I-I mean, you’re an artist, so obviously you’re just exaggerating.” She recovered, crossing her arms and averting her gaze.

“So, does that mean you want it?” Nathanael asked, still looking at her.

Lila glanced back at him. “I suppose I might as well take it.”

Nathanael flipped through his sketchbook and carefully tore out one of the pages. He could tell that his hands were shaking a little. He could smell Lila’s perfume. “It’s not heart-shaped, and it doesn’t have lace or glitter or anything like that –”

Lila took it from his hands and inspected the sheet of paper. He watched her eyes widen. “This-this is me.” She breathed.

“Sorry, I know it’s kind of weird, but I was bored in class and you looked so focused and –” Nathanael could feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

“ _To Lila, I wouldn’t want anyone else as my desk mate. Happy Valentine’s Day, Nathanael.”_ Lila read aloud.

“I told you it’s stupid I’m sorry I shouldn’t have –”

“I love it.” Lila interrupted, looking at Nathanael with bright green eyes.

“Y-you do?”

Lila took a deep breath, looking as if she was debating her next words. “I wouldn’t want anyone else as my desk mate either.” She confessed, looking off to the side.

Nathanael felt his heart skip a beat. What _was_ this? Why were his hands sweaty? Why was his throat so dry all of a sudden? Why did he keep getting lost in her eyes? This never happened with Marinette. This never happened with _anyone_. What did it mean? Was this –?

“I actually have something for you too.” Lila said, the blush in her cheeks deepening.

“Really?” Nathanael asked, swallowing hard.

“Close your eyes.” Lila instructed.

“Lila –”

“You can trust me. I promise.” Lila said, her gaze firm and unwavering, even though she was fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

“O-okay.” Nathanael managed to say. He gave Lila one last questioning look, then he closed his eyes. He heard Lila take a deep breath, and felt a shiver down his spine as she moved a lock of hair behind his ear. Then Lila pressed her lips slowly but determinedly on his cheek. Nathanael felt a small gasp at the base of his throat. The kiss ended as quickly as it came, and Nathanael could feel his neck getting hotter.

“Are you okay, Nathanael? You look like you’re burning up.” Ivan asked, sitting at his desk. Nathanael opened his eyes and saw that his classmates were beginning to file in. Then he looked over at Lila, who was opening her notebook as if nothing had happened.

“I-I’m fine. Just – got distracted.” Nathanael explained, clearing his throat. Ivan shrugged and sat down. Nathanael looked at Lila one last time, but she refused to meet his gaze. He blew a lock of hair out of his face and went back to his sketch, but then he saw a small note in the corner of the page. It said: _Notre Dame, seven o-clock_. He looked back at Lila and saw the small smile on her lips as she began to take notes.

Nathanael looked back down at the note in disbelief. Then he smiled. This was not how he expected his Valentine’s Day to go, but he couldn’t have imagined anything better.

 

 

**Communication**

 

Mylene filed into the classroom with her fellow students and gasped when she looked at her desk. In front of her seat was a large bouquet of deep purple lilies.

“Oh wow.” She breathed, walking up to her desk, unable to look away from the flowers.

“Do you like them?” Ivan said from behind her. She could hear the nervousness in his voice.

“You remembered.” Mylene said, thinking back to their first date. They had talked about their favorite things, and she had mentioned that her parents would always keep a small bouquet of lilies in their kitchen windowsill. She explained how lilies reminded her of home, they made her calm, and therefore they were her favorite flowers.

“There’s a card.” Ivan pointed out, reaching to pluck a small, folded piece of paper that was hidden in the flowers. He offered it to Mylene and she took it carefully in her hand.

“Ivan, you gave me a box of chocolates this morning, and you planned out our whole date tonight –”

“Is it too much?” Ivan asked, his eyes worried as he wrung his hands. “I’m sorry if I overdid it I didn’t mean to overwhelm you I just –”

Mylene smiled and stood on her tiptoes, giving Ivan a kiss on the cheek. She giggled as she watched him blush. “It’s perfect. I just feel bad for only getting you that CD.”

“No, don’t apologize! I’ve been wanting that album for months and I could never find it!” Ivan exclaimed, then he rubbed his hand nervously on the back of his neck and looked at the card in Mylene’s hand.

She gave him a pat on the cheek and opened it. “ _Mylene: sweeter than a lily, prettier than an orchid, more special than a rose. I love you, and I hope our love never comes to a close.”_ Mylene could feel the tears in her eyes. “Oh, Ivan.”

“Is it bad? I’m sorry Mylene I didn’t mean to make you cry –” Ivan said, wringing his hands once more and looking guilty. Then he heard Mylene laugh.

“You’re amazing, Ivan. I love it.” Then she took her boyfriend’s hands gently in her own. “And I love you.”

Ivan’s eyes widened and a slow smile spread across his face. “I love you too, Mylene.”

Then they heard Nino clapping from his seat and both turned to look at him. Alya smacked the back of his head. “Ow!” He protested. “What? I’m a sucker for romance! Is that a crime?” Nino said, pouting and crossing his arms.

Mylene and Ivan looked back at each other in surprise, then they broke out into laughter, still holding hands.

 

 

**Laughter**

 

Alix put on her roller blades and jumped over the school’s front steps, then she headed home.

“Finally, a day with no homework!” Alix yelled in triumph, stretching her arms. She looked around and saw the Valentine’s Day advertisements, the giggling couples, and the pink and red flowers in the shop windows. She tried not to gag.

She never understood romance. It just seemed so…unnecessary. She knew that other people felt the need to have it in their lives, and she respected that, but she had come to realize that she simply wasn’t made the same way. She was content to love herself, he friends, her family, but she couldn’t love in the way that other people did. Not in the way that Valentine’s Day expected you to love.

Alix sighed and bent her knees, gaining momentum as she sped along the sidewalk. She knew her parents were going to be out all night. They said they had something “special” planned for just the two of them. Alix’s plans consisted of watching TV and raiding the fridge. Then she saw the sign pointing towards the Louvre.

Acting on a whim, she skidded on the sidewalk and changed directions, heading for the art museum. ‘I wonder if he’s still there.’ Alix mused, picking up speed.

She quickly made it to the famous glass pyramid and took off her roller skates.

“Hi Sam.” She said, waving to the security guard as she walked past the entrance.

“Your brother’s in the office.” Sam said with a smile, then he returned to his work.

Alix had always liked Sam. He never asked her if she had a boyfriend or told her that she was going to be a “heartbreaker”. Any other adult would probably have asked her why she was visiting the Louvre when she should be going on a romantic date. But not Sam. He saw everything. That was probably why he was such a good security guard.

“Thanks Sam.” Alix said behind her shoulder as she made her way into the Louvre, knowing exactly where to go. Since her father had such an important job here, she had practically grew up in these long hallways. She easily made it to the office and leaned against the doorframe, looking at her older brother’s back as he rustled through a pile of papers.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Jalil.” Alix said, snickering when she saw him jump.

Jalil quickly spun around, papers still in hand. “Oh, Alix, it’s you.”

“The one and only.” Alix replied, slinging her skates over her shoulder. “Hey, do you have any plans tonight?”

“Plans?” Jalil asked, adjusting his glasses.

“You know, lovey dovey plans with chocolates and flowers and gifts and romantic boat rides on the Seine.” Alix teased, waving her free arm in a grand gesture.

“Oh dear God no, that sounds horrible.” Jalil said, turning back to his desk.

“Great. Then we’re hanging out tonight. Sibling bonding time.” Alix said with a grin, coming to stand beside her brother.

“I don’t know –” Jalil began, glancing at another stack of paper on his desk.

“Come on, Jalil.” Alix groaned, tugging on her brother’s sleeve. “Please don’t leave me all alone in the house, it’s so boring. Besides, you need a break. I’m pretty sure that was the same shirt you wore two days ago.”

Jalil looked down at his shirt, and Alix flicked his nose. “Gotcha.” She said, laughing.

Jalil smiled down at his sister as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Okay, but on one condition,” He said, raising a finger.

“Name it.”

“We do this night Kubdel Sibling Style.” He said with a grin.

Alix gave him a wide smile and excitedly put on her roller skates. “Is there any other way to spend Valentine’s Day? Let’s go!” She grabbed her brother by the arm and led him out of the Louvre, the two siblings laughing all the way out.

“I’m taking him hostage; he’ll be back tomorrow!” Alix called over her shoulder to Sam, practically dragging Jalil behind her. She could hear Sam’s distant chuckle.

“Gotta love Kubdel Sibling Style.” He said, laughing to himself.

The two siblings made their way home to the empty house. Then they proceeded to gather up all of the pillows and blankets they could find and built a gigantic pillow fort. Jalil brought some Christmas lights from the closet and hung them around the fort, red and green dancing on the walls. Alix got the biggest bowl she could find and began to microwave multiple bags of popcorn, then she brought out the tubs of ice cream.

“Bug Horror Show 1 or 2?” Jalil called from the pillow fort, sifting through the DVD collection.

“The original obviously.” Alix scoffed, carrying in the food. They both found comfortable spots under the fort and Jalil put the DVD in.

They both began to laugh when they heard that familiar cheesy intro music. Then Jalil turned to face his sister.

“Although you can be a pain, I love you, sis.” Jalil said, ruffling her hair.

“And as much as you can be a dork, I kinda love you too.” Alix replied, lightly punching his arm.

This is what Valentine’s Day meant to Alix – no flowers, no gifts, no chocolates or whispered promises of affection – just spending time with her brother and watching old movies. She may be different, but in that moment, she knew she wasn’t broken.

 

 

**Magic**

 

Ladybug landed lightly on the metal beam, looking down at the city below. She marveled at every twinkling light, each one reflecting the little lives that she was tasked to protect. She loved her city. She loved the people in it. She loved being Ladybug.

“It’s quite a view, isn’t it?” A voice said. She turned and saw Chat Noir staring at her, his green eyes glowing.

“I see that you’ve decided to visit our spot tonight too.” Ladybug said with a smirk. She looked down and saw the Eiffel Tower stretched below them.

“It’s like fate brought us here together.” Chat Noir stated, opening his arms towards Paris.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and flicked his bell. “What _does_ bring you out here tonight, kitty? I would have expected the Chat-sanova to be out on a romantic date.”

Chat Noir smiled as he looked down on the city. “Ah, it appears that this cat is regretfully unattached for the evening.”

“And why is that?” Ladybug asked, turning her curious blue eyes on him.

Chat looked back at her, seeming like he was about to say something, but then he looked away. “Let’s just say that she doesn’t return my feelings quite yet.”

“Oh I’m sorry, Chat.” Ladybug said, moving to sit down, her legs dangling off the edge. “It’s her loss.”

Chat sighed and sat down next to her. “I really think that it’s mine. But don’t worry, I’ll win her over someday.”

“Must be a special girl.” Ladybug said, smiling and closing her eyes as the breeze hit her face. She didn’t notice Chat looking at her.

“Yes. She is.” Then he ran a hand through his hair and began to inspect his claws. “What about you, my lady? Someone with your beauty, grace, and intelligence cannot paw-sibly be alone on Valentine’s Day night.” Chat said with a grin.

Ladybug scoffed and rolled her eyes. “I’m actually sleeping over at a friend’s house, but I needed to get some fresh air.”

“So you didn’t have a Valentine?” Chat asked. He felt a little guilty for the hopeful note in his tone.

“Let’s just say that I’m in the same boat as you, kitty. He just hasn’t noticed me quite yet – at least, not in the way I want him to notice me.” Ladybug confessed, looking down at her hands in her lap.

“Who couldn’t notice you?” Chat asked with wide eyes, unable to hide his surprise.

Ladybug laughed and leaned back on her palms. “Well for one I don’t wear a red and black polka-dotted suit in my day-to-day life.” Then she sighed. “He’s perfect, Chat – kind, talented, smart. He could have any girl he wants, and whenever I’m around him I act like a stammering mess.”

Chat titled his head to the side. He could never imagine Ladybug acting the way she described. But then again he still had a lot to learn about her. And he wanted to know everything. If only their masks didn’t keep this barrier up between them.

“Just be patient. He’ll see you for the amazing girl you are soon enough, it’s impossible not to.” Chat said, smiling at his partner. Ladybug turned her gaze on him and smiled back.

“Same goes for you, kitty. Don’t give up.”

They looked down at the Parisian streets for a few minutes, watching the lights twinkle and hearing the laughs of couples in love. Sitting there together, looking down at their city, nothing had ever felt more right.

“How about we be each other’s Valentine’s for tonight?” Chat suggested. It wasn’t a declaration of love, or some grand gesture of romance, but rather an extension of friendship and affection.

Ladybug smiled down at her city, then she looked over at Chat. “Sounds like a deal.”

They stayed like that for the next hour, simply enjoying the sound of each other’s steady breathing, the warmth of each other’s presence. They had found home in each other, whether they knew exactly what that meant or not.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, kitty.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day loves! Stay Miraculous! :D


End file.
